Sweet Revenge may not be as sweet
by Mikako Kazuke
Summary: Inuyasha has choosen and it's not kagome. She runs away and runs into a ice demon who is willing to train her. Will inuyasha wake up and find out who he truly loves and will Kagome get her revenge? and what a new person? YYHINU crossover
1. A ending of sorts with a new Begining

Sweet Revenge May not be as Sweet.

Rewritten Prologue

Kagome climbed through the well, she pulled herself over the lip of the will to stand next to, her larger the life, bag. The yellow looked faded and smudged with grass stains and dried mud spots. Her white/green uniform swayed gently from side to side from the breeze. Her brown eyes scanned the area looking for any sign of anyone, only to find the immediate area void of anyone but her. Kagome abandoned her bag in the grass as she went and searched from Inuyasha. It was so typical of him to be the first to greet her. She wondered past a couple of trees to enter the dense forest, minding branches and roots as she walked through. Kagome began to hear whispered voices and her curiosity got the best of her, so she proceeded to the clearing where the voices originated.

"Inuyasha, please stay with me forever." Spoke Kikyo in a hushed tone.

"Kikyo, I love you. Your happiness is all that matters to me," Responded Inuyasha gruffly.

Kagome had long since crouched behind a bush watching the scene unfold in front of her eyes. She felt the sting of tears already leaking. She had already knew Inuyasha would've never loved her the way she wanted him to, but it still hurt for her to hear it by his own declaration for Kikyo. Soon her eyes glazed over in anger, how could he forget about her so easily. So what if she was just some random pack member that had somehow kept the group together. Her own thoughts ranging 'To think I trusted him.'

"Then get rid of my incarnation, so I can be with you always." Kikyo spoke with almost a nonexistent gleam of malice.

"I will Kikyo; she's nothing to me but a shared detector. Hell I have to save her so much cause she can't keep herself outta trouble," Responded Inuyasha.

Kagome finally cracked, she had seen and heard enough and pushed herself to leave the scene. Kagome didn't want to attract attention to her as she left the scene but as soon as she was out of immediate hearing range, she took off running as fast as her human feet could take. The forest being unkind in her blind dash as branches snapped at her as she ran through. She suddenly came to a halt when she was merely inches from entering a clearing. When she had cleared her eyes somewhat or her tears she could see a beautiful woman standing in the middle surrounded by female and male demons of all different kinds. She wore a silver kimono with black snowflakes scattered through as a pattern. Her blue obi was dark like Sessohmaru's crescent moon. Her hair, black as night, was long and passed her knees tied in a tight bright behind her. She looked human besides the pointed elfin ears.

"You are traitor to your kind, and traitors die!" Yelled a male demon as he lunged forward.

"Frozen daggers," the woman responded and thousands of ice daggers appeared around her form shooting towards the offending male. His body was suddenly maimed instead of blooding dripping from his wounds the ice daggers had instead melted into his body slowly freezing his body piece by piece. Soon his whole body was ice and dropped the ground shattering to thousands of pieces till you no longer knew it was any one of importance.

The demons who hadn't attacked in the first assault, stood slack jawed at the fact that there was nothing left and such a powerful attack was even possible. They began to disperse save a few who stood behind to fight her, no matter what. Said demons all lunged forward at her at the same time. The woman raised her pale arms to the air, her palms facing out, where ice began to materialize in her hands. Within seconds, she released the shards of ice like a blast, which shockwave, catching all the demons in shock as they were all frozen in mid-swing. The fell to the ground shattering and surprisingly turning into water as they earth greedily soaked up the nutrients.

"Do you wish to fight me as well, human?" asked the woman in a cold yet fierce voice.

"No, I am sorry to spy on you," responding Kagome as she attempted to ride any tears that remained as she stepped into the clearing.

The woman noticed and spoke in response "What has made you upset, human? Surely they are not worth your tears."

"His name is Inuyasha, he wishes to get rid of me so his first love can travel with him…" trailed Kagome.

"Well then I suppose you have nowhere to go, so why don't you accompany me. I can show you a few things along the way so you won't have to depend on him."

Kagome's eyes lit up in surprise, she had just met this female and yet her heart warmed at the proposition. She couldn't stop her own mouth before she spoke, "But, why?"

"I wish it so, unless you would prefer to stay out here. I can already tell that you are no regular human," She retorted without a second thought.

"Then I would love to, would you call me Kagome though. I really hate being called anything but my own name."

"I can arrange that, you may call me Alyaa Nesia. I may not look it but I am an ice demoness. If you wish it, I can teach you the ways of battle, take you under my wing, and help you get your revenge on this Inuyasha character."

Kagome was shocked, yes she was upset with Inuyasha and wasn't thinking with a clear head, but all this sounded like a miracle. She thought that maybe she should pinch herself, but looking at Alyaa Nesia, she knew this was no dream. With fear of her voice failing her, Kagome nodded her head to Alyaa Nesia's proposal. So with that the woman taking off, Kagome never thinking about turning back and getting her pack and following Alyaa Nesia. The two woman walked for hours with no activity, random conversations appearing every once and while. All were of course were about Kagome. Alyaa Nesia was curious about this human in so many ways. The uniform, the way she spoke, her mannerisms, and about her former pack. Alyaa Nesia was shocked to hear about the members of her pack. A kitsune cub, a demon slayer, a holy man, and a half demon. 'What a strange group' she thought. When they arrived at a tall mansion, Alyaa Nesia walked through the gates two guards looking skeptically at Kagome as she trailed behind.

"This is my Home, Kagome. Get comfortable we will be here for a long time." She spoke as she walked into the main hallway. A servant greeting them. "Toka, please get the guest room closest to my main chambers be ready for our guest here." A nod from the servant and a look at Kagome was all that they saw of the servant girl. "We will eat before we rest. The training will start at dawn you will have a personal servant to take care of you but only after you find one that takes a liking to you. I will not let you be served by someone ungrateful or rude to you."

With that Alyaa Nesia opened the doors to the dining room. All types of food was laid among the table from pig, potatoes, steak, and so much more. She took the seat at the head of the table as Kagome took a seat to her right. A few servants watched carefully, not sure what to make of the human woman. After eating what they could, Alyaa Nesia went over to 'Toka' and spoke gently to her, smiling gently as she spoke. The servant's eyes lit up as she spoke with Alyaa Nesia, and Kagome instantly knew why she had told her to find a servant of her own. Kagome stood and walked outta of the room and headed to the gardens. She felt lonely but shook it off as she made her way under the cherry blossom tree. The servants had followed her watching her curiously noticing the heartache the woman was in immediately. No one dared to interrupt her but one lone servant girl with long red hair. She couldn't stop this feeling of wanting to help the poor woman. So she stood out from the crowd her normal servant clothing consisting of a dark blue solid kimono with a black obi. Her long red hair was tied behind her and was past her shoulder blades. Her ice blues eyes watered as she walked towards the lone human.

"Miss Kagome, are you alright?" asked the servant girl

Kagome was shocked that someone had approached her, "I'm fine thank you…um?" She had no idea what the girl's name was.

"Oh my name's Aikimiko, but you can call me Aiki." Aikimiko answered Kagome's unasked question.

"Hi Aiki, you can just call me Kagome." Kagome answered happily. "Um Alyaa Nesia said to find a servant for myself. I know we just met and that you don't know me very well but would you do the honor of becoming my servant?"

Aikimiko answered without hesitation, "I'd love to! Would you like me to show you to your new bedroom quarters and the hot springs?"

"That would be very much helpful. I'd like to bath before bed."

They walked back into the mansion down the several winding hallways to approach a double door with a large white flower on it. "This will be your room." As Aikimiko opened the door, Kagome followed slowly behind taking in the room. It was beyond simple in every way. The bed was a King size with white sheets covered I white lilies. Pillow lay haplessly through the bed. The western size bed was elevated but 5 inches off the ground. So it was easy to get in and out of bed. In the right corner opposite to the window was a large chest with 8 drawers. Next to the dresser was another set of smaller double doors that opened revealing more clothes, and a door at the end of the closet. Aikimiko opened the door to reveal a large hot spring surrounded by concrete. "This is where you will bath Kagome" Aikimiko spoke again waiting for Kagome to undress. "You must hurry you have to wake up early tomorrow. I was already informed of your training tomorrow; I need you to get plenty of sleep. As it is now my responsibility."

Kagome merely nodded to shocked to form words, she undressed folding her uniform neatly on the ground. She felt herself blush when she took off her under garments, but she was only here with Aikimiko and there was no reason to be embarrassed. After stripping she stood next to the make shift shower and began scrubbing her body attempting to get rid of her pain from her heart. She had made two valuable friends that she knew would help her through the tough times.

"Hey Kagome do you mind if I scrub your back?" Aikimiko asked politely.

"If you would like to do, I won't tell you 'no' Aiki." Responded Kagome.

Kagome gave the scrubber to Aikimiko and let her work her magic to her sore back. She was a little too gentle but Kagome never thought to tell her to stop. After she had been scrubbed down Aikimiko took a bucket and began pouring the water over her cleaning her as she went. After all the soap had been removed Aikimiko stood and nudged Kagome to get her into the bath for a healthy soak, she had felt all the stress in her back. She soaked for a good couple minutes with Aikimiko getting a night kimono ready for Kagome. It was a simple white kimono. Kagome got out of the spring as Aiki handed Kagome a towel to dry knowing that it would be bad for Aikimiko to scrub her dry. She handed the kimono to a now dry kimono, save for her hair of cause it had already been braided and wasn't dripping anymore so Aikimiko left it alone and waited for her to dress. They walked back down the closet shutting the doors. Kagome crawled into the new bed and instantly fell in love with it. She closed her brown eyes thinking about how tomorrow would be and fell into a dreamless sleep.

AN: I know it been forever since I've updated and I'm terribly sorry but here's the beginning to new things. Anyway enjoy this chapter. The rest of the chapters will be just as long. Review and let me know what you think of the redo.


	2. The Starting of Endless Days

Chapter 1: The Starting of endless Days

Kagome awoke to Aikimiko shouting her name. She looked red faced, as if she had been shouting for more than five minutes. Kagome blinked a few times then sat up immediately noticing Aikimiko's new outfit. It was now a short two-layered kimono, the top layer was ice blue while the layer underneath was silver.

"Hey Aiki! Why the sudden change?" Kagome asked in a curious way.

"Oh~ it changed because now I am your personal servant. Also I hold a slightly higher rank than before. It's why Lady Alyaa Nesia asked you to pick someone. She has given me the knowledge I will need to take care of you and she also informed me of your long stay here. We, as servants, are usually very wary of travelers. But after I saw you so lonely and sad I just couldn't stop myself, I wanted to help you. I will be with you every step of your way Kagome. I will be your friend, your partner and, if you wish it, your lover." Aikimiko explained sincerely.

Kagome stood shocked in disbelief which was becoming a reoccurring event it seemed. Especially that Aikimiko was her 'personal servant' was one of those moments, but Kagome shook her head and spoke. "Aiki, I would very much love having you as my friend. I'm not so sure about the lover part," Kagome laughed nervously, but resumed her thought, "remember you are my friend first, not just a servant. If you ever get bored of me or start to hate me, you are not bound to me in any way."

Aikimiko laughed, "Oh Kagome, I could never hate you! You are the sweetest person I've met since Toka and Alyaa Nesia," Aikimiko smiled at Kagome's intentions, "but enough of that. You , my Lady, need to get up and pick your outfit. You have training in twenty minutes."

Aikimiko pulled the covers off and went to open the closet, pulling out a Knee length black fighting kimono. It had slits from the knee cap to the mid thigh including ninja style pants stopping just under the knee. She also pulled out black fighting shoes—though they had the appearance of slippers. Aikimiko helped Kagome dress and styled her hair down. Kagome looked into a full length mirror and marveled at the simple but effective outfit; which allowed her complete mobility of her body. Her bedroom doors opened with Toka and Alyaa Nesia walking in. Kagome finally got a good look at Toka and noticed her two layer kimono was only slightly different to Aikimiko's. The only difference was Toka's top layer was a light purple to Aikimiko's ice blue. Kagome then turned her eyes to look at Alyaa Nesia who was donned in a deep mahogany 3-layered kimono that fell to her ankles. There was a silver snowflake pattern the speckled across the kimono, with a midnight black obi pulling the kimono into a beautiful work of art.

"Good you're awake. Toka and Aikimiko please inform the kitchen staff to have food prepared within 4 hour," Alyaa Nesia dismissing both servants from their posts momentarily then turned to vacate the room, "Kagome follow me," she ordered with that Kagome was by her side, "How is your stay here so far?"

Kagome followed Alyaa Nesia obediently responding with a low respectable tone, "Very comfortable, thank you Lady Alyaa Nesia for asking. Aiki is a very dependable and comfortable to be around. She allows me to feel confident in the outcomes will be of the better variety than of the latter, no matter what."

"That's good. I am glad she has found someone to be herself with. She has tons of admirers, just to warn you, that are after her affections. It's a nice change to see her warming up to someone and being so carefree, "replied Alyaa Nesia sincerely. She noted with curiosity about Kagome's idiom but decided not to comment on it.

They finally came upon the garden and both fell silent; Kagome noticing the beautiful and rare flowers, while Alyaa Nesia simply heading the predestination. When they arrived at a large white building Kagome stood wide eyed in wonder of the building. There was a single window near the roof. The buildings only offer of sunlight. Alyaa Nesia opened the door and lead Kagome inside. There was a blast of ice cold winds which made Kagome shiver almost immediately. She was extremely grateful for Aikimiko leaving her hair down as it gave her ears some protection.

"Your first task will be getting used to this weather. Since I am an ice demon we will be training in the winter type of setting. Therefore, you have two hours to find some way to keep yourself warm," directed Alyaa Nesia to Kagome looking more comfortable inside the building than outside, "You may do whatever is necessary to achieve this, _but _you cannot leave the building. I will be in here the whole time to watch your progress."

Alyaa Nesia walked over to a single throw pillow and sat comfortably leaving Kagome to her own devices. Kagome racked her brain for several moments, shivering, till a good idea emerged. She sat on the cold concrete, Indian style, folding her arms over her breasts closing her eyes and reaching within herself for her untamed miko powers. Kaede may have not had tons of time to teach her more but she knew some of the basics. Kagome zoned out everything out as she focused on manipulating her powers to surround her body. Alyaa Nesia watched amazed that Kagome had thought so efficiently. She knew Kagome would be a fast learner, but she had no inkling it would be at this speed. She watched amazed at Kagome's ability to transcend from her current environment to that of strict concentration. Alyaa Nesia felt her heart warm at the small human. Kagome had unknowingly earned the respect of one of the strongest demons in all of Japan. Hours pasted by quickly and before Kagome knew it, she snapped out of her deep concentration by an approaching aura. Unfortunately, once Kagome's concentration wavered so did her miko powers. Shivering almost immediately in the sheer cold she had been idling in. She opened her eyes noticing that Alyaa Nesia in front of her, and in her peripherals, she saw Aikimiko and Toka.

"You did very well for your first time Kagome, but you need to learn to keep your powers active, as well as, under control when someone comes with immediate range. I will not teach you the basics about defending against my element. You will have to adapt yourself to fight it. When you are not with me, you will practice ascending your powers to the surface. It will give you a greater strength in your training," Alyaa Nesia spoke in a commanding tone with care behind it.

Kagome got to her feet and nodded her head to Alyaa Nesia. Kagome watched Alyaa Nesia take a stance and attempted to copy it. She found the stance extremely uncomfortable. [She knew] Alyaa Nesia was right behind her fixing her arms, legs, and torso into correct the stance. The simple stance hard to maintain and every time her arms or legs moved from position they were instantly snapped back to the correct position. Kagome and Alyaa Nesia were [so] focused so intently on each other that nothing else existed until a small voice broke through their barrier.

"Excuse me, Lady Alyaa Nesia, but the food is ready and it has been 5 hours," spoke Toka softly with her head bowed.

Alyaa Nesia relaxed and turned to her, "Alright, we will be on our way then."

With that Toka and Aikimiko left the training area, and Kagome visibly relaxed. She instantly knew she would be sore in the morning, but found that thought refreshing. She saw Alyaa Nesia motion for her to follow. They arrived back in the main house in no time; heading down a large hall, passing several doors and pathways entering a doorway that held a large dining area with assorted food all along the table. Toka and Aikimiko were already standing next to the chairs Alyaa Nesia and Kagome were to be seated. They both made their way to the chairs Alyaa Nesia was seated and then Kagome followed. When the food was served Kagome waited until Alyaa Nesia took her first bite before starting herself. Kagome didn't realize how famished she was until she ate her first bite.

Kagome voiced her opinion almost immediately "Alyaa Nesia, this is absolutely delicious!"

"I'm glad you like it Kagome. I did not know what kind of human food you prefer, so I told the cooks to prepare the best of what the human world has to offer."

"Oh! You didn't have to do that! I'll eat just about anything," Kagome waved her arms in front of her, in a "no-way-its-okay" gesture. She was shocked that Alyaa Nesia would go so far to see her needs met and to make her as comfortable as possible.

"Nonsense. You are my special guest! It is my duty as host to make you as comfortable as possible. Now eat up Kagome you will need your strength. We will take a small break from the basic training to teach you some of my peoples' customs, along with demon customs so that you become familiar with them. Granted it will be limited to only my knowledge of customs, but it is better to be prepared, no?"

Kagome ate her lunch with eagerness after replying, "Okay!"

Kagome knew training with Alyaa Nesia would be difficult, hell she didn't know if she would even survive it. But her sheer determination and courage would aid her in her mission. Kagome refused to acknowledge defeat for any circumstance that lay ahead of her. She it had not occurred to her that Alyaa Nesia would be educating her in demon customs, but greatly appreciated any lesson/knowledge that she deemed was worthy to know. Alyaa Nesia stood as she finished and motioned for Kagome to follow. Kagome stood from the table and quickly followed after Alyaa Nesia as they exited the great hall towards another hallway passing door after door until Toka opened up a door revealing a study. Kagome did not even notice that Aikimiko was behind her, since she was interested to see how the first lesson would turn out. Alyaa Nesia walked in and sat behind the low standing desk, which required her to sit on the floor and motioned for Kagome to sit in front of her.

Once Kagome was seated Alyaa Nesia began, "Alright the first lesson, I need you to learn the class ranks and how they hold impertinence. As you have heard Lords and ladies are treated with the highest respect. Special guests, like yourself, are held below that because it is the host job to take care of them. Toka has a higher station then Aikimiko here, but both have a slightly more important job and have proven themselves worthy of said station. Now while you have a more important station you do not have the right to disrespect Aikimiko and Toka and your host. It is a sign of great disrespect and we can have you thrown out from the castle and outcast you to seek shelter on your own. You can also not interfere with politics concerning your host. Do you understand and follow me so far?"

"I think so. So you are the only person who everyone must show respect to?"

"Yes. A Lord and lady rule together in their domain, while the Lord is responsible to all the politics outside of the domain. Although Lord's do depend on their mates, or Ladies, quite often than one might think. A demoness's mind and heart is never to be overlooked, because if it is, his kingdom is most likely to be doomed. Remember the rhyme, happy wife happy life? Now, as you can see, Toka and Aikimiko both with double layered kimonos, this displays their status. Color is the defining character in declaring ones status as well. For example, since Toka is in a light purple it means she holds slightly more power and responsibility then Aikimiko does. When there are events hosted, the Lord and Lady usually wear four layered kimonos. Their personal servants are permitted to wear weapons in case of emergencies," Alyaa Nesia paused for a moment.

"Lady Alyaa Nesia, I bare a message for you," spoke a male servant kneeling on the floor just outside the closed door of the office.

"Speak quickly," ordered a slightly irate Alyaa Nesia for being disturbed.

"Yes My Lady, I bring a message from Hiei. He says he will be here in a month's time to visit you," obliged his mistress with the message.

"So be it. Leave and tell him I will have his room ready upon his arrival."

"Who is Hiei?" asked Kagome as she heard the messenger scurry off to deliver the response.

"He is my third cousin, He was abandoned by my people, or at least, the people I use to be cohorts with abandoned him. They hate men and as such can reproduce without their help. My second cousin fell in love with a fire demon and ended up pregnant. Twins were born, one being Yukina and the other being Hiei. Yukina, as far as I could tell, ended up 'normal' so she still lives with the Koorime unaware, not by choice, of what happened to her brother, Hiei. He was actually thrown off a cliff, survived by some miracle, and was thought to be dead. He is by definition a forbidden child. Fire and Ice battle constantly in his body. When I found out what my cousins—even my own mother—did I left and set out on my own. I would say about a decade after I established myself, I found Hiei accidently after he had murdered his entire pack. The thieves treated him poorly and completely ignored his training in reference to his powers. So he was literally a time bomb with uncontrollable powers. I took him in and taught him all I knew about ice powers and ability until he could learn to wield it. Boy was I surprised when he took a liking to his fire-"

"Oh~ so he trained under you as well?" Kagome interrupted completely enthralled by the tale.

"Yes he did for roughly 100 years, but he only stuck around that long because he felt he owed me. That, and well, ice demons do not make good teachers for their opposite element. I could not teach him everything he would need to know about fire. Loydal is his personal servant, and just to let you know he has a huge crush on Aikimiko." Alyaa Nesia saw Aikimiko blush in the background. "Anyway, Hiei likes to visit every so often, he is very suspicious of strangers, so do not be insulted if he says some harsh things. Hiei is not a very friendly person and usually says what is on his mind. It has been roughly 300 plus years for him and now travels with a woman who was viciously deformed by a man. They have a very strenuous relationship but one that works for them."

Kagome saw Alyaa Nesia become a bit melancholy and wanted to know more on the issue. Realizing that the many months spent here would be learning everything and anything she could from her. "Wait…you said the Koorime's self-reproduce?"

"Yes I did. They created their own island where woman are only allowed there. A pain if I say so myself. Without men I'd be bored," Alyaa Nesia Laughed even more as she went on. "They are very selfish people. I wish someone would put them in their place, I would but that put a damper on your training and I _did _promise I would let Hiei take care of it. All those bitches, save Yukina mind you, need to burn a thousand deaths," Alyaa Nesia shrugged she was not a very angry person until she was past her limits. She brushed off her kimono and stood, "Anyways, we shall conclude the lesson here. It is time to go return to the training grounds."

Kagome stood and exclaimed, "Okay!"

And with that, Kagome and Alyaa Nesia were heading to the training building. They idly talked about little things like what the next step in her training would be and such. Kagome had to start learning to keep her miko powers active even when her surroundings were changing, also to keep her barriers up, plus keeping herself warm while being active outside of her mind. Kagome knew it was going be a long first day, but she also knew that Alyaa Nesia was taking it easy on her to analyze what skills she needed to improve on to further asset her abilities. As they walked into the bone chilling building, Alyaa Nesia nearly took a deep breath in relaxation while Kagome almost instantly starting shivering. Kagome stood this time as she closed her eyes and focused on bringing her miko powers to the surface. Suddenly, she felt a rock hit her stomach breaking all her concentration.

"You need to pull your powers while still focusing on your surroundings," yelled Alyaa Nesia.

For two hours straight Kagome was assaulted with rocks and each time they would break her concentration. Feeling frustrated that she couldn't pass this simple test and growled out as another rock hit her arm. She didn't dare complain because Alyaa Nesia was holding back a great deal of her strength. When she finally got hit on her thigh she had enough, her powers finally came to her skins surface her black hair whipping around her wildly. Alyaa Nesia stood amazed and smirked throwing a small ice field at Kagome to see it melt to nothing. She continued her assault onto Kagome to see how long she could keep up her barrier. Soon Kagome's barrier collapsed and so did Kagome effectively passing out with the use of so much of her powers. Alyaa Nesia stood somewhat shocked at how long she had stood against her attacks. Aikimiko came rushing in with Toka. Toka went over to Alyaa Nesia checking to see if she was hurt anywhere.

"I am not hurt Toka, so please calm yourself. I was testing Kagome's miko powers to see her duration against my attacks. I am very impressed. Aikimiko please take Kagome to the spring's bath her and then please put her into bed. You will wake her when dinner is ready, which will be brought to the bedroom. If she insists in dining with me remind her of the role of respect which is in play if she decides to ergo her dinner in her bedroom. Also, she needs to be ready for tomorrow, regardless of how much she's in pain, is that clear," Alyaa Nesia dictated to Aikimiko as they headed out of the building, in which Aikimiko was carrying a very knocked out Kagome.

Alyaa Nesia headed to her office with Toka and began the preparations for Kagome's next day of training. They had a lot of work to do, but she was glad she wouldn't have to worry about pushing Kagome too far past her limits again. Although in truth Alyaa Nesia would plan to push Kagome past her limits the first week on tons of things therefore she would be ready for anything. She needed to test Kagome on her physical aspects as well, not just her mind and powers. Toka also brought a small piece of paper to Alyaa Nesia, who opened it and smiled gently to herself. She took out a pen and paper and wrote back handing it back to Toka. Alyaa Nesia realized the actual time and was impressed that it was time for bed already. She had missed training someone, albeit she had no idea indication until she was sitting in her chair and thinking of the progress Kagome had made that day. Toka left Alyaa Nesia at her desk, since she was dismissed for the day and spent the rest of her time with her mate and children. Bathing already done, Aikimiko sat dutifully next to Kagome's bed as she slept to be there if she ever woke and needed her to fetch something. For now the day was over and for Kagome this was just the start to a new beginning for her, one she didn't know where it would take her.

Mikako: Well I hope you all liked this chapter sorry it took me forever to update this! Reviews full my fire so keep them coming. The next chapter is halfway through being typed so hopefully I won't take so longer like I did this time. Anyway see you next chapter!


End file.
